Dying On Your Shoulder
by isnani
Summary: During graduation, Ron decided to tell Hermione about his feelings, but little that he knew she is dying.


Disclaimer: I own nothing from Harry Potter.., only this original fiction of mine and stay with that fact, I tell you! 

A/N: This is the very first fan fiction I've ever written in my entire life. So please don't be too harsh.****

**Dying On Your Shoulders**

"Gonesinius!!!"

Hermione shrieked as a strike of bright red beam pierced into her chest. She was on her own. 'This is it!' she thought. A deatheater had got her, but luckily, she had uttered a spell which killed the evil creature at the same point of time. As weird as it could be, Hermione noticed that the spell the deatheater had aimed on her was not causing any pain to her, but she surprised herself that she has not even encounter such a spell throughout her history of reading.

Voldermort was successfully killed by Harry with the help of Dumbledore. The world finally began to experience peace, though sobs and cries were still heard everywhere since many friends and families had been destroyed during the battle. The 'inseparable trio', Harry, Ron and Hermione were awarded and given their full acclaimed respect for their deeds to the world. 

During breakfast, the Great Hall was full of chattering since tomorrow was the big day. 

"Where's Hermione?" Ron asked while munching his drumstick.

Harry shrugged. "Last I saw she was walking to the library. Where else could she be?" 

Ron snorted. "That girl! I can _never_ understand her! She's still in the library despite knowing that tomorrow is our graduation day! Where's the need to study any more?!"

==========================================

Meanwhile in the library, Hermione was searching thoroughly for a certain spell she was cast at. She flipped, and flipped, and flipped. Alas! 'Gonesinius!' She concentrated on every each word as she tried to digest fully what the curse was about. After finishing the whole article on what the spell was about, she felt her blood drained from her face. 

"No! This can't be…" she whispered to herself. 

She felt a tear rolling down her left cheek. She could not decide how she was feeling right then. Sorry for herself? Sorry for her loved ones? Scared? Hopeless? She let out her breathe that she didn't knew she was holding all the while. 

"I'm dying?"

==========================================

"Harry. I've made my mind. I'm going to tell her. Tonight... is the night!" Ron said with confidence.

"Excellent! That means my guess that you were the lousy coward I thought was wrong!" Harry said with a mischievous grin on his face. Ron scowled and hit his friend's head from the back. 

"Hey!" 

Ron laughed to that.

==========================================

The Great Hall was noisy with the 7th years' cheering and sobs. The graduation party was in full swing. Dean and Seamus looked at each other before, 

"WHAAAAAA!!!! I'm gonna miss you Dean!" cried Seamus hugging his best friend.

Harry looked at Ron. "There's no need to do that to me," he said shaking his head.

Ron grinned. "Where's Hermione?"

==========================================

Hermione sneaked out of the party and headed to the lake outside. She has been feeling giddy since afternoon. And her headache was increasing badly every moment. Time by time, her memories just flashed in front of her. At the same time, a world she had never seen before has been flashing in her eyes. She saw her beloved late grandmother pulling out her arms saying sweetly, "Come here, my honey." Hermione smiled and took a seat near the lake, resting her head on a tree trunk.

"Hermione?" a voice from behind called.

She didn't answer. The voice called again and this time round woke her up from her reverie. 

"Hi Ron!" she said dreamily.

"What're you doing here?" 

"I'm sitting near a lake under a tree," she replied sarcastically.

Ron snorted and laughed apologetically while taking a seat next to her. They sat there in silence, looking up to the beautiful but scarred moon above them.

Hermione looked down to face Ron deep into his beautiful blue eyes. She was surprised to see that he was starring at her. Realizing that, Ron quickly looked back up into the glittery, velvet sky, trying to hide a blush. Hermione smiled and turned slowly back up to the sky.

"You know Hermione, my grandfather told me once that when a good person dies, a star is born. That is when a shooting star crossed the sky and a wish can be made."

"May your wish always comes true, Ron," Hermione replied quietly with a smile. 

Ron felt Hermione's head on his shoulder. He smiled, blushing a little bit. Giving him the confidence that Hermione felt the same way he does for her. Right then, he witnessed a shooting star. He grinned.

"I love you, Mione."

THE END

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

A/N: Rite! Okay! If some of you still don't get the ending! Let me be precise, Hermione died! And the rest, you can use your imagination of what's going to happen. This is the very first fan fiction I've ever written. So please don't be so harsh. Sorry if my grammar is weak, since... psst! I failed my English! I appreciate it if you guys can give me your reviews.


End file.
